The invention resides in the field of making sandwiches in an assembly line, and is directed particularly to a machine for use by operators to make the sandwiches.
The sandwich machine includes a main conveyor belt on which pieces are placed for use in making the sandwiches, and arranged for use by a number of operators for rapid production of the sandwiches.
A main feature is that the conveyor belt moves at a relatively rapid rate of speed, and the machine is so designed and built as to accommodate various pieces that make up the sandwiches, in convenient positions for the operators to pick up and place in sandwich form, and for positioning them for cutting them after they are formed.
Another feature is that the machine includes a slicer carriage or unit that also has conveyor belt means therein, and is arranged to cooperate with the main conveyor belt in the machine for gripping sandwiches and moving them along, and while they are being moved, to cut the sandwiches.
Another feature includes a novel cutting arrangement including a rotating slicer blade in the slicer unit. The sandwiches are gripped between the conveyor belts, and as the sandwiches are moved along, the rotating slicer blade cuts through the sandwiches, and in order to produce an accurate sandwich, the main conveyor belt is provided with a longitudinal groove in the center for accommodating the slicer blade so as to completely cut through the sandwiches without engaging or marring the main conveyor belt.
Driving and control means is provided for driving both conveyor belts at a synchronous linear speed so as to properly grip the sandwiches in the conveying step, and in the slicing step, so as to form accurate sandwiches.
The slicer carriage is adjustable for positioning it accurately relative to the main conveyor belt so as to produce firm gripping of the sandwiches, and the slicer blade within the slicer carriage is also adjustable for accommodating the movements of the slicer carriage, and thereby determining its own position relative to the sandwiches on the main conveyor.
Another feature is a novel construction of a frame for the sandwich machine for mounting the slicer carriage thereon and for enabling detachably mounting supply trays on the frame according to the positioning of the operators and the character of the contents making up the sandwiches.
Still another advantage is the provision of a frame for the sandwich machine that is solid, and although it is of relatively great dimensions, is so constructed so as to be supported on the floor which may be uneven, whereby to eliminate any twisting or cocking from irregularities in the supporting floor.